1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus, and more particularly, to an endoscope apparatus in which a manipulating part that curves an insertion part and a display part that displays an image acquired by the insertion part are accommodated in the same housing.
2. Description of Related Art
An endoscope apparatus including an imaging mechanism at a distal end portion of a long insertion part is widely used for observation of a specimen beyond to be tested at the point of an elongated insertion path, internal observation of a specimen, or the like.
In recent years, as one direction for improvement of endoscope apparatuses, it has been studied in which a display part that displays an image acquired by an insertion part and a manipulating part that performs curving manipulation of the insertion part are accommodated in one housing, and in which carrying and manipulation of an endoscope apparatus are made easy.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-109222 discloses an endoscope apparatus in which a display part and a manipulating part are accommodated in a common housing. In this endoscope apparatus, a monitor part is arranged at one end of the housing, and a substantially rod-shaped grip is formed at the other end. The manipulating part having a joystick is arranged between a grip and a monitor part, and when a user manipulates the joystick, the joystick is manipulated by a thumb while the rod-shaped grip is grasped.